herotongroupfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Heroton Productions Sonic Projects
Main Series Sonic Origins *A complete retelling of Sonic's classic series before the Adventure games. While it includes some original content, some of the games are retooled and re-written to work better into the new canon, like Sonic 4 and Sonic Mania to name a few. *The "Original" Sonic Generations happens in this timeline, from the perspective of the Younger Sonic. 'Sonic: Metal Strikes Back' *A canonical retelling of 1996's Sonic the Hedgehog OVA. Now taking place sometime between Sonic Triple Trouble and Sonic Pocket Adventure, the story is changed to a new version of Metal Sonic, known as "Telos", who plans on destroying the continent of Aries in an attempt to defeat his "impostor", Sonic. Sonic Origins Gaiden *A side story that branches off and happens at the same time as the Classic Series. It covers the story of Avatar the Rover, Tangle the Lemur and Whisper the Wolf as they face off against "Infinite" and his servant, Metal Prime (Who is actually a brainwashed Shadow the Hedgehog). *It is unknown if any games will be used for this project. Sonic Adventure Trilogy Playlist can be found here. *An HD remake of Sonic Adventure 1 & 2, a well as a remade version of Sonic the Hedgehog 2006 *It also uses footage from Season 2 of Sonic X. Sonic: Nazo Unleashed ReMIX Movie can be found here. Shadow the Hedgehog Trilogy *An HD remake of Sonic Heroes & Shadow the Hedgehog, as well as a completely new game; Shadow the Hedgehog II. *It also uses footage from Season 2 of Sonic X. Sonic Advance Saga *A collection featuring remastered versions of the Sonic Advance Trilogy, as well as a visual novel remake of Sonic Battle. Sonic: The R3 Saga *A collection featuring remastered versions of Sonic Rivals 1 & 2, Sonic Rush, Sonic Rush Adventure, Sonic Riders, and Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity. A new game is also added in the form of Sonic Riders: Rival Rush. *The following Major changes were made: **''Sonic Rivals: **Sonic Rivals 2: The Ifrit's defeat sends Eggman Nega into the "Reverse Dimension". **Sonic Rush: **Sonic Rush Adventure: "Blaze's Dimension" is revealed to actually be the ''Reverse Dimension, with Omelette being present within the story. **''Sonic Riders: **Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity: Sonic World Adventure Trilogy *An enhanced port of ''Sonic Unleashed, and HD remakes of Sonic Colors and Sonic Lost World. Sonic: A World Without Shadow *A new game that features Sonic and Eggman trapped in a alternate universe where Shadow never survived the events of SA2. Tails' Cosmic Adventure *A re-telling of Sonic X Season 3, however the focus being shifted to Tails as the main character. *Canonically takes places sometime after Shadow the Hedgehog and before Nazo Unleashed. Knuckles the Echidna: The Dark Brotherhood *A re-telling of Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood with Knuckles as the Focus. Amy Rose's Strange Journey *A JRPG with Amy as the focus. It deals with her body degrading due to her wish to "become older" Sonic Storybook Collection *Remastered versions Sonic and the Secret Rings and Sonic and the Black Knight, as well as a brand new game in the form of Sonic and Nobunaga's Ambition. Sonic X Rewind *A re-edit and redub of the Sonic X anime. Certain aspects of it are also changed to fit the canon of the series. *It should be noted that most of the project is mainly the first season, as a majority of season 2 & 3 are used in other projects. Sonic Generation Forces *A fusion of the games Sonic Generations and Sonic Forces into a new story and new characters. *The Story focuses on Eggman's failed attempt to control time with his new invention: The Time Eater. While it is unable to truly time travel, he is able to gather his other "Selves" from 3 different realities; Eggman Robotnik from the "Boom Universe", Omelette from the "Reverse Universe", and Garlen the Chinchilla from the "Dream Universe". *The younger characters don't appear in this version, but instead are replaced with Sonic's counterparts from their respective Universes, Sonic (Sonic Boom), Sonic (Reverse) and Klonoa. *After saving the 4 universes, and Eggman is defeated, Infinite reveals himself and the "Emperor Ruby", finally being able to enact his plan of the "Ideal World" plan with the 13 Phantom Rubies and the Seven Chaos Emeralds. *It is also the conclusion of the "Infinite Saga", ending with a battle against the Infinite Force and the Sonic Force. Sonic Boom Series Sonic Boom (TV show) Playlist can be found here. *A redub of the Sonic Boom TV show with new actors separate from the main cast. Some episodes have different plots, while others remain intact with different writing. Sonic Boom: Lyric & the Chaos Crystals *A remake of the games Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric and Sonic Boom: Shattered Crystal. Sonic Boom: Eggman & the Hailfire Stone *A remake of the game Sonic Boom: Fire and Ice. Shadow the Hedgehog III: Sonic Boom *A "Finale" of the series, dealing with Boom Shadow as the protagonist. It has three possible endings: One where Shadow helps Sonic free the world from the Zodiarchy or helps Lyric take it over, and the other where TBA. Reverse Series *TBA Klonoa Series Klonoa Re: Door to Phantomile & Necromorte the Lost Country Playlist can be found here. Klonoa Re: Empire of Dreams Playlist can be found here. *A complete remake of Empire of Dreams, adding in two new worlds and additional story elements. Klonoa 2 Re: Lunatea's Veil Playlist can be found here. Sonic X Dimensions Playlist can be found here. *Crossover with Sonic, as they fight Somnia, Infinite's Brother who was also the fallen Dream Traveler mentioned in Necromorte the Lost Country. Billy Hatcher Series Billy Hatcher and the Giant Egg Playlist can be found here.